Matters of the Heart
by misaomaniac
Summary: When everything seems to go wrong for Sakura, who will she go to for comfort. Starts Iruka x Sakura, but I am taking any suggestions!


So I wrote this forever ago, and I decided to post it. I really have no idea where I'm going with this, so please review and help. Give plots or important couples, whatever you want to see. Please help me!!!

Disclaimer: I own NONE of this. :(

Matters of the Heart

Chapter 1: A Broken Friendship

Appalled by the young blonde's words, Sakura darted down the streets of Konoha Village. The eerie silence sent chills down her back and tears swiftly descended her face. Naruto's word had struck the innermost fears of her heart. Sakura continued to run helplessly until she found herself roaming through her old school yard. She hadn't been near Konoha Academy in five years. She settled down on the swing hanging from the big oak tree that had consoled her during all of her troubles as a young girl. Sakura sat there letting her tears flow down her face and absorb into the ground below her feet. She suddenly realized that she was alone! _**The only one in the village that had ever been there for me was Naruto.**_Sakura thought. _**Now I've driven him away, too.**_

As she sat there recalling all of the times where Naruto had been there for her, a mysterious figure came into view. Sakura jumped back revealing the kunai she had in her hand.

"Is that you Sakura-chan," a familiar voiced beckoned from the dark.

"Iruka-sensei?! Is that you? What are you doing here this late?" Sakura questioned. She had known Iruka since she was a small student at the academy. He had always been there for her when she needed him.

"I should ask you the same question." Iruka uttered. When he came into view of Sakura, he could see her tear covered face and pity rose in him. "Would you like to come inside the school? We can talk about whatever is troubling you!"

Sakura thought over the offer for a while before looking into the sympathetic teachers eyes. They were filled with compassion that she found comfort in and gave her a sense of protection. She wiped her tears one last time. "That would be great!"

When they got to the old classroom, Sakura took her usual seat. Iruka had got a cloth for Sakura to wipe her face with before taking the seat next to her. With a quick glance around, memories of the old days in the classroom came back into her mind. She could remember staring at Sasuke while Iruka-sensei was yelling at Naruto for being lazy. She recalled fighting with Ino and the other girls over who would sit next to the attractive Sasuke while Naruto continually pestered her. Tears began to refill her bright green eyes. Iruka could only comfort her. He felt so restricted.

"Um… Sakura, do you want to talk about what's troubling you?" the compassionate Sensei questioned after being slightly successful at calming down the shattered teenager.

After taking a gigantic gulp, Sakura answered, "I do, but I don't know if I can." Her eyes were filled with sorrow and agony.

"You can tell me anything," Iruka told her. "Sakura, I'm here for you. You can be open with me. I can help you if you let me."

"Well, as you know, Sasuke has been gone for two years now." As Sakura continued, Iruka stared at her eyes and nodded to show he was listening intently. "I've worried about him every single day and Naruto kept trying to make me feel better. Then yesterday, I yelled at him. I told Naruto to leave me alone and that I didn't need him. He was only trying to help me and I was so cruel. I felt so bad about it. Before long Naruto was avoiding me. He wouldn't even say good morning to me. Every time I saw him today, his eyes were angry yet somewhere inside, I could tell that he was truly hurt. I tried to apologize, but that made things worse." Her eyes became overwhelmed by tears and her voice started to shake. "He yelled at me. Naruto, the guy who has done nothing but like, if not love me, yelled at me. He said that he knew that I didn't like him. The only person I ever cared about was Sasuke. He told me that he knew that and yet he still loved me. He said that I was selfish and would always be alone. He still promised to bring back Sasuke, but Sasuke would be all that I will ever have. While talking to me, Naruto actually cried! He shed tears for me and cared for me. How could I be so cruel to him? Naruto is probably the best friend I could have, and look what I've done! He'll never forgive me! And why should he? I'm the most self-centered and idiotic person ever!"

Iruka was stunned by this complicated issue. He was never that great at problem solving. He never fell in love or had been able to comprehend the effects it had on people. "Well," Iruka started, "I don't know much about matters of the heart but I don know a few things. Love is a complicated thing, and so is loneliness. But one thing I know is that love is forgiving. I know Naruto probably better than anyone else. He will forgive you. He is one of the few people that I know that has fully experienced loneliness. He knows what you are going through. He understands why you act and feel this way. Give it some time. Things will mend and you two will be back to normal."

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked brushing her pink hair behind her ear. Her eyes met Iruka's and she felt safe again.

"I know so. And look, if there is anything else you would like to talk about, I'm here for you. I know the pain of loneliness too. You can come to me for anything."

Just then the sun began to rise through the window. In the blink of an eye it had become morning. Before the streets of Konoha became filled with the enthusiasm of everyday life, Iruka had to say goodbye to his formal pupil. As Sakura departed through the classroom doors, she turned back to smile. Iruka's heart filled with joy as he saw her face. Her happiness had come back and Iruka could find the caring nature that she always had inside just by looking into her eyes.

Iruka was fast asleep on his desk as his students filled up the classroom. It had been a long night. He didn't get to sleep until 6:30 that morning, and that was only an hour ago. Konohamaru walked up to the front of the classroom and announced his presence.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Konohamaru. I will be your teacher for today." The whole class exploded into laughter at Konohamaru as he wrote his name on the board followed by today's lesson plan. It read: **Today we will learn how to play pranks on our sensei.**

"Now the most important rule is to pick an unsuspecting sensei. Any ideas for a victim?" He questioned. The class suddenly turned their humorous smiles into a group of terrified expressions. One girl in the front row almost cried from fear. Konohamaru scanned the classroom curious about what had silenced an entire group in just seconds.

"How about you, Mr. Konohamaru?" After turning around to face his challenger, Konohamaru almost dropped to the ground. He saw Iruka-sensei with his mouth wide open in a yawn. The poor student began to dart back to his seat, but he was too slow. Iruka grabbed onto Konohamaru's shirt.

"What are you going to do to me?" questioned the unfortunate troublemaker.

"You'll see! Just wait." Iruka replied. "Now class, after you pick your victim, you need to devise a plan of action."

"Sakura? Wake up Sakura!" a voice came calling from the dark. Sakura began to open her eyes. At first, everything was a blur of colors. As shapes and forms began to come into view, Sakura could determine the outline of her old friend.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. She had not yet awakened, but she decided to slowly begin to sit up.

"You promised me that you would help me train for the annual boys versus girls tournament. We have lost to those idiots for the past six years. Not this year, I tell you. We will win, but only if we train! Where were you? I have been waiting at the usual spot for an hour now! It's already 7:40!" Ino exclaimed causing Sakura to fully wake up.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura started as her memory began to come back. "I had a long night. Naruto and I got in a fight and I ran until I bumped into Iruka-sensei at our old school. He helped me calm down. We probably ended up talking until 5:50 this morning. Then I walked home, while he stayed at school doing some random paperwork. Is it okay if I don't help you train today? I'm a little tired."

"Yeah, that's fine." Ino replied. Sakura put her pillow onto her lap as she sat up and hugged it tightly. A sigh of relief left her mouth. "Of course, if you don't help me train, you have to take me out to eat. Your treat! Oh yeah Chouji and Shikamaru are coming too, so bring all of your money my dear friend."

There was a slight smile on Sakura's face until Ino brought up Chouji. He would eat the entire restaurant if he wanted to. Her face sunk into her pillow. _**Why me?**_ The 19 year old thought. _**I am going to go broke for just one meal.**_

"So Naruto got in a fight with you?" questioned the curious friend.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"You talked about it to Iruka, right? Why not me?" Ino inquired.

"That's different. So where are we going to go for lunch?" The embarrassed ninja asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"How about the all you can eat barbeque?" Ino answered catching the hint, but still interested in what was going on in Sakura's mind.

Sakura nodded and smiled, glad that her friend didn't continued to ask about the fight. They left Sakura's house, of course only after Sakura got changed and grabbed her overstuffed wallet. Both Ino and Sakura walked in silence, each thinking about what the other was thinking about. Before long, they got to Shikamaru's usual spot and found him and Chouji relaxing in the comfort of the shade. Chouji was, as usual, snacking on potato chips and was surrounded by piles of chip bags with the contents already consumed. Shikamaru was lying back, lazily staring at the clouds flouting overhead.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji, are you guys interested in joining us for a bite to eat?" questioned Ino. "We are going to the all you can eat barbeque. Sakura's treat."

"Let's go. I'm starving!" Wailed Chouji. He was already to his feet and had started heading in the direction of his favorite restaurant.

"Fine." answered Shikamaru in his usual lazy tone. "But shouldn't you two be training? The tournament is in a week and you said that you would devote your schedule to strict training!"

"We will! Except, we figured we should take one day just for us. It's a little break from the hard, challenging training." Ino replied trying to not hurt Sakura's feelings. Boys always made things worse.

"Are you in the competition, Shikamaru? You are a chuunin after all. Probably the best ninja in our age group!" Sakura asked, again trying to change the subject.

"Competition is too troublesome. I don't want to train just to verse a girl. I've already versed enough of them for one lifetime." Shikamaru answered, receiving a death glare from his female teammate. "I mean-"

"Hurry up!" Chouji interrupted. "I want to eat!" He was already extremely far away and he continued to dart down the streets of Konoha as he screamed at the top of his lungs. This was the only time Chouji had actually ran in a week. His motivation, food, was the only thing on his mind and nothing would get in his way. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to apologize to that troublesome girl. He darted down in the direction of Chouji.

"Well let's go!" Shikamaru shouted as he ran swiftly away from Ino. The two girls followed. _**What a weird group**_. Sakura thought as she hurried to catch up with Chouji. The thoughts of what Naruto and Iruka had said only left her mind for a few minutes. Oh well, it was time to eat.

So I hope you liked it. PLEASE review. I really need help. If I get enough, I promise to continue, just tell me how you feel!


End file.
